


ginger tea

by springday_orion



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caring Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, george has the manflu and feels like hes gonna die, i hate men, i havent written anything in a hot year DDSKJJFHFGHG, no beta we die like men, spoiler; hes just being dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springday_orion/pseuds/springday_orion
Summary: clay takes care of george
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 66





	ginger tea

**Author's Note:**

> don't mention this to the cc's involved.

george woke up in cold sweat, his body feeling like it was on fire but still freezing. his hair was clinging to his forehead and he felt like he was going to die. he wrapped the blanket around his head and groaned. his body curled around himself and he tried to fall back asleep, his stabbing headache making it impossible.

“george? are you awake?” a muffled voice came from the other side of the door. “can i come in?”

george groaned out something along the lines of a ‘yes’ and turned around to face the door. 

“good morning” clay said softly as he walked in. “i was thinking, today we could stream on the smp together and maybe we could ask nick to join if he comes back home soon-”

“no, i don’t wanna” george whined and turned back around. “i don’t wanna get up”

“are you okay, georgie?” clay asked, the nickname slipping out by accident. “you look awful and i mean that in the kindest way possible”

“thanks… and no, i’m not okay. i feel like i’m gonna die” george cried as clay walked over to his bed and sat next to his legs. he gently placed his hand on george’s forehead and moved it to his cheek. 

“yeah, you’re burning up… i’m gonna get the thermometer from the bathroom, just wait a second” clay said and walked off. george turned back around and buried his face into his pillows. he really felt awful. his body was shaking because of how cold he was, and he kept shivering.

“here, i’ll take your temperature” clay said. “open your mouth, please?” george did as told and parted his lips slightly. clay put the thermometer between his lips and george closed his mouth. “yeah, you have a fever. 104” clay stated. “does your head hurt? do you need anything?”

“yeah, my head hurts real bad, clay” george whined. “i don’t want water… i just want to sleep” he said and reached his hand out to hold clay’s. “i feel like shit”

“i can imagine” clay, an expression mixed with worry and sadness coating his face. “do you want to stay in bed or do you maybe want to come to my room so you don’t have to be alone? we can also watch a movie or something if that’s what you want”

“yeah, that sounds nice” george groaned and sat up slightly. his headache intensified and he hissed in pain “ow”

“your head?” clay asked. george nodded. “i think you should eat something and then take some tylenol, yeah?” george nodded again and sat up properly, wincing at his headache.

clay helped the other boy stand up and they walked to clay’s bedroom. the room was much bigger than george’s and nick’s so they had a tv and a small sofa there, essentially for when clay and nick play on their shared ps4. they also had a chromecast for having movie nights together. it came in handy in situations like these, when one of the three was sick.

george carefully sat himself on the sofa and immediately pulled the decorative fleece blanket over his cold but sweaty body. he brought his knees to his chest and closed his eyes, as clay placed a few pillows from his bed on the sofa for george to rest his head on. clay walked off to the kitchen, leaving george fiddling with the chromecast remote control and deciding on what to watch. 

clay filled up and turned on the electric kettle and started searching for george’s favorite mug. eventually, he found it and started preparing a cup of tea for him. while he waited for the water to boil, he prepared a few slices of toast and a bowl of yogurt with banana slices on top. he searched for a wooden serving tray from the cupboards, found it, and arranged the dishes on the tray. he grabbed an orange as he walked out of the kitchen, back to his room.

“i made you breakfast. it should be easy to eat even though you’re a little bit sick. also, i made you tea and i think it’s ready soon, i’ll go grab it real quick” clay spoke as he set the tray on the coffee table next to the sofa. george smiled wholeheartedly and grabbed one of the toasts. eventually clay returned with a cup of warm ginger tea in his hands. “here”

george carefully took the cup from clay and brought it to his lips. he took a small sip, the warmth of the drink startling him a little bit. “it’s good, thank you” george said with a smile.

“you don’t have to eat everything but i do wish you’d finish your tea, hydration is important, right?” clay said and sat next to him. “so what are we gonna watch?”

“you can decide, i can’t make a decision to save my life”

the two ended up watching spirited away, as they ate breakfast together. george finished his tea and half of his food before deciding he was feeling like death again, so clay helped him finish the food. george felt tired and groggy, and ended up falling asleep, leaning on clay’s broad shoulder. clay smiled as he glanced over at george’s sleeping form and placed his arm around his shoulders.

clay felt for george, now that the other was sick, but he was still proud of himself for taking such good care of him. as clay watched the movie by himself, he ended up falling asleep as well. the two had a nap as the movie quietly played in the background. they both felt happy to be with each other, nothing else mattered in the world right then, just the other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a dsmp fic before lol this is a first for me
> 
> my twitter: lycheekook


End file.
